


The Many Stages of Sickness

by EmCY



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmCY/pseuds/EmCY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk gets sick but he doesn’t always say it. Sometimes, he will whine so much McCoy has to sedate him to stop him from disturbing others. Other times (though rare), he hops down to Sickbay by himself asking for a hypo. There are times he says “I’m fine, Bones” and ends up unconscious with a raging fever and a bleeding wound. These are the many stages of Jim Kirk’s sickness and why Leonard McCoy is the best CMO for the Captain – because he is the only one who can see through his Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Stages of Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my feeble attempt on writing some McKirk for the upcoming Valentine's. Beware of grammatical errors because it is unbeta-ed.
> 
> These characters are never mine and never will be.

“Bones~~~”

There it is – the first stage of Jim Kirk’s wonderful journey into some alien-infected sickness or allergies that Leonard has repeatedly told him to ‘stay-the-damn-hell-away-from-those-things’. The good doctor sighs because this actually means, well, Jim is still healthy enough to be whining.

“Bones, I think I am dying,” Jim strolled inside his quarters, making himself comfortable and plopping down onto the inviting mattress before starting to roll himself into a burrito with the covers.

“You are not dying, Jim.” Leonard walks over to his bed and place the back of his hand to Jim’s forehead.  There is a temperature, but not too alarmingly high, probably caught something from one of the ensigns or the bridge crews. He flips his hand over, smoothing out some of Jim’s hair from his eyes before gauging the radiating temperature from the captain’s forehead.

The doctor considers the option of giving Jim something for the fever and the incoming headache. “You are having a low grade fever,” Leonard rolls burrito Jim out of the way and slips into his bed. He holds back the idea of medication, knowing that if Jim wanted the drugs, he would have gone down to Sickbay himself for them.

But no, Jim came to him, whining, seeking comfort.

“Just shut up and get some sleep,” Leonard unwraps Jim and pulls the covers over himself. “You’ll get better if you just stop whining and get some rest, kid.”

Jim takes that as an invitation and moves closer to Leonard, so close that Leonard could feel the radiating heat next to him, snuggling close on the bed. Leonard shifts his head a little to look at those glowing blue eyes before sighing. He turns to his side, resting an arm below his head and drapes the other over Jim’s body, pulling some of the covers over the heated body. Jim looks at Leonard and gives him one of those grins that make those blue eyes glow even brighter.

“I love you, Bones,” Jim shifts closer to Leonard.

“Love you too, darlin’. Just get some sleep.” Leonard pulls the covers tighter around Jim, making sure that he is not cool and it’s wrapped all around his neck. Jim’s frame shudders with a cough before he could say thanks and Leonard instantly rubbed soothing circles on his back. Leonard frowns. He will give Jim the hypo he needs if the coughing and fever persists.

“Easy, easy,” Leonard soothes. “You want a drink, darlin’?”

Jim gives a slight shake and moves closer to Leonard, eyes closing shut while he nuzzles the other for comfort.

“If I die, Bones, you can have my hidden stash of porn.”

Leonard holds Jim closer to him, resting his forehead on Jim’s and slid his eyes close with an amused smile.

“If you died, I’m cremating those things with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Virtual cookies will be given to those who knows where those last few lines came from! :)


End file.
